Kencan Ranjang
by Kenzeira
Summary: Mendapat ajakan kencan dari Sasuke merupakan malapetaka. Begitulah pendapat Shikamaru. / "Kita kencan di atas ranjang saja, main kuda-kudaan." SasuShika. Humor. Dedikasi untuk Pixie YANK Velvet.


**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Retjceh; **SasuShika** —sedikit hint ShikaIno; OOC sangat; berhamburan bahasa tidak baku. AU. Sorry for typo(s).

* * *

 **.**

 **KENCAN RANJANG**

[Untuk Pixie YANK Velvet]

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

Mendapat ajakan kencan dari lelaki sementereng Uchiha merupakan malapetaka.

Atau, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Shikamaru.

Akhir-akhir ini kesialan senang sekali datang padanya, barangkali karena dia terlalu malas menjalani hidup; bangun, tidur, bangun, tidur. Begitu terus. Kegiatan di luar rumah tidak jauh dari kuliah (kadang-kadang membolos demi memenuhi kehendak mata untuk terpejam lebih lama). Percaya atau tidak, Shikamaru begitu bukan karena depresi putus cinta, bukan. Tapi karena memang begitulah dia, pemalas sejak pertama kali dilahirkan.

Menangis saja enggan, kalau-kalau kalian tidak percaya. Saat lahir, Shikamaru terbilang bayi yang tenang—terlalu tenang sampai dikira tidak bernapas. Begitulah. Kehidupan baginya jadi lebih berarti kalau dihabiskan dengan tidur sepanjang hari, tidur terus. Seumur hidup bila perlu.

Tentu saja, gagasan semacam itu langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari ibunya. Hidup tapi tidur melulu, bukankah lebih baik tidak usah hidup. Kalau berpikir hidup itu merepotkan, kenapa tidak mati saja sana. Huh, ada-ada saja. Kalau mati itu tidak semenyakitkan ketika tidur, pasti Shikamaru sudah melakukannya waktu dia masih balita dulu.

Bicara soal mati, dia takut ketinggian omong-omong. Mana bisa melompat indah dari atas gedung kalau dia sudah pingsan duluan sebelum sampai di puncak. Konyol. Pasti memalukan andaikata jadi bahan pemberitaan media massa: seorang lelaki muda gagal bunuh diri karena takut ketinggian. Ino—tetangganya yang berisik dan penuh semangat—sudah tentu akan meledeknya habis-habisan.

Nah, kalau begitu caranya, lebih baik begini saja; hidup tapi setengah-setengah. Biar dikata setronk. Masa bodoh pokoknya, yang penting hidup!

Lha, namanya juga hidup, pasti ada saja masalahnya. Ketenangan Shikamaru terusik hebat. Dia mana bisa bersantai seperti biasa. Sasuke mendadak mengajak kencan. Benar-benar sinting memang, kadang keluarga Uchiha sama tidak masuk akalnya dengan teori evolusi. Aneh. Ganjil. Shikamaru begini-begini juga dia ogah kalau harus disamakan dengan monyet. Maaf-maaf saja. Jadi, dengan kejeniusannya yang ambigu, dia menolak tegas ajakan Sasuke karena ogah disamakan dengan monyet—atau simpanse, atau monyet atau apa pun itu yang termasuk primata jelek.

Merasa terhina, Sasuke mengadukan perlakuan Shikamaru ke kantor polisi. Eh, tidak jadi _deng_ , soalnya Shikamaru keburu setuju, itu juga dipaksa habis-habisan. Sasuke begitu-begitu ternyata banyak akalnya. Ada saja idenya. Katanya kalau tidak diterima, si pantat ayam itu bakalan mengganggunya seumur hidup! Wah, wah. Kejam betul.

Itu jauh, jauh, jauuuhhh lebih merepotkan ketimbang kencan satu hari penuh. Serius.

Kesialan benar-benar tak ada habis. Baru kemarin Ino ngotot memintanya menemani belanja, padahal Alfamido ada di depan gang rumah. Tinggal jalan kaki, sepuluh langkah sudah sampai. Beres! Tapi namanya perempuan, ada saja alasannya. Ino tidak mau membawa barang belanjaan, berat banget, akunya. Memang berat sekali. Hitung saja, minyak sayur _pouch_ dua liter dikali enam. Mampus. Hanya ibu-ibu perkasa yang mampu mengangkat beban seberat itu. Shikamaru sih ogah.

Belum lagi Chouji, entah kejeduk tembok atau apa, tiba-tiba temannya yang bertubuh subur itu ingin pintar. Minta diajari ini-itu. Biar keren di mata perempuan. _Oih_ , _makjang_. Shikamaru jadi korban. Mencoba menjadi guru sabar dadakan karena tiap kali menjelaskan, Chouji justru sibuk ngemil ciki. Yang bikin kesal itu ngemilnya sendirian, pelit tidak mau bagi-bagi.

Kalau dijelaskan panjang-lebar, balada Shikamaru itu luar biasa melelahkan. Tak akan habis dalam sepuluh lembar kertas kuarto. Kejadian sebenarnya tidak sebegitu merepotkan, jujur saja. Kadang Shikamaru berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu.

Seperti hari ini. Ia mendadak merasa seluruh fakultas ramai membicarakannya. Gosip Sasugay memang sudah menyebar luas, tapi gosip mengenai si pemalas yang ternyata juga sepemikiran dengan Sasuke baru kali ini terdengar. Kira-kira begini bunyinya; wah, ternyata si kepala nanas juga doyan laki. Pantas saja dia lempeng ditemplok-templokin Ino. Ino 'kan Marilyn Monroe-nya kampus!

(Walau harus Shikamaru akui, dia tidak paham kenapa disangkut-pautkan dengan Ino)

"Jangan didengar. Biarkan saja, nanti juga lelah sendiri."

Sasuke nongol mendadak, bicara sok bijak. Shikamaru ingin menendang bokong lelaki itu alih-alih menendang bola. Tapi mana mungkin dia melakukannya. Alamat bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga; kerajaan Uchiha versus kerajaan Nara. Malu-maluin. Daripada perang, mending tidur. Sudah jelas lebih enak, lebih simpel—dan tidak merepotkan. Hmph!

Sasuke mengibaskan rambut, berasa ganteng. Ada efek bunga-bunga di sekitar kepala (atau setidaknya itulah yang terbayang dalam benak Shikamaru). Hih, najis. Sasuke tidak perlu kibas-kibas rambut begitu juga sudah ganteng kok. Shikamaru diam-diam maso (diam-diam dia juga homo).

"Nanti malam mau kencan ke mana?"

Sasuke berlagak mikir. Belum sempat menjawab, Shikamaru sudah bicara lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku malas ke mana-mana, mau tiduran."

Seakan mendapat ide, muka Sasuke langsung cerah. "Nah! Itu dia. Kita kencan di atas ranjang aja, main kuda-kudaan. Pasti enak—eh, maksudku asyik."

"Tapi tiduran, kan?"

"Iya. Tiduran, asal tidak keberatan kalau aku tindih."

Shikamaru mendecih. "Mau ngajak tiduran apa mesum sih."

Sasuke mengusap-ngusap kedua telapak tangan. "Dua-duanya juga boyeh."

"Abis gitu ngapain?"

"Tentu saja, mandi besar!"

Sepertinya sejak awal Sasuke memang mengajak main anu, bukan kencan khas remaja zaman sekarang. Nonton bioskop gitu, atau apa kek. Shikamaru menguap. Justru ini nih, lebih merepotkan. Siapa yang mau jadi kuda coba? Dia sih ogah banget. Maaf saja ya. Dikiranya nyaman apa berada di bawah, harus menahan berat badan yang di atas pula. Belum lagi itu pentungan mau dimasukan ke mana. Dia 'kan tidak punya lubang. Eh, punya sih. Lubang hidung.

Namanya kuda-kudaan pasti ada yang menunggang. Tapi Shikamaru malas menunggang, dia juga malas ditunggangi. Intinya dia tidak mau main kuda-kudaan, maunya tiduran aja gitu. Kalau Sasuke punya kuda beneran sih boleh laaah. Aneh, kuda masuk kamar, ngikik di atas ranjang minta digagahi. Serem. Bisa-bisa ditendang, 'kan jadi menyusahkan. Cidera di lutut sih tidak mengapa. Nah, kalau kepala terus gegar otak?

Shikamaru tahu dia berpikir kejauhan. Capek juga.

"Shika-chan, rambutmu kalau digerai pasti bagus."

Sekarang Sasuke berlagak seperti _stylist_ rambut. Rambut Shikamaru dipegang-dipegang, diraba-raba. Lagi pula panggilan macam apa itu. Ibunya saja tidak pernah memanggil begitu. Tetangganya apalagi (Ino senang memanggilnya kepala nanas, omong-omong). Shikamaru menepis kasar. Sasuke komat-kamit kesal.

Shikamaru melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Lelaki Uchiha itu mengejar.

"Nanti malam jadi, kan?"

Melirik malas. "Apa?"

Sasuke otaknya polos tapi nganu. "Ituloh, main kuda-kudaan."

Shikamaru mengibas-kibaskan tangan. Terserah saja. Pokoknya jangan ke taman hiburan, lebih-lebih main kora-kora. Walaupun hidupnya malas dan membosankan, dia tidak ingin mati jantungan. Wajah Sasuke langsung sumringah. Sebelum hilang di belokan koridor, Shikamaru sempat membalik badan, mata menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke, mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tapi, Sasuke, kau jadi kudanya ya."

 **1:47 AM – 01 September 2016**

* * *

.

.

.

a/n:

kenapa jatohnya jadi humor receh begini :")) tadinya mo bikin hurt kampret tapi gak jadi berhubung yank minta cerita fluffy (ini malah jadi fluffy horor yes) review maybe? C:


End file.
